This invention relates to a novel article of manufacture useful as a wall hanging and to a kit for its preparation.
Several types of "do-it-yourself" kits are commonplace in the hobby market. Many of these kits include materials for making embroidered patterns which are useful for decorative purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,368 issued on Feb. 27, 1966 to M. Eisen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,032 issued on Aug. 30, 1966 to J. Sumner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,207 issued on Oct. 31, 1972 to E. H. Conrad and U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,328 issued on July 9, 1957 to E. De Frank Fasino all describe embroidered articles of manufacture which are made from kit materials. It is essential that any embroidering kit contain an attractive and useful end product. Moreover, the kit must contain clear, explicit instructions, and must be economical and practical to assemble i.e. it must be of such a nature that it can be assembled in a reasonable period of time to preclude the hobbyist from becoming bored or discouraged during the construction process. In order for the end product to be a successfully salable commodity, it must be aesthetically unique in all respects including balance and arrangement of color, pattern and subject matter.